Snow Spider
by Harem Master123
Summary: After an accident in an Oscorp factory while on a field trip, Robbie Shapiro becomes California's new Spider-man! In same universe as my anime/marvel crossover fics. The pairing will be Rorade (Tori/Robbie/Jade share or fighting over him)


AN I don't own Victorious or Marvel. I'm not creative or rich enough to own them. This takes place in the Marvel universe and Marvel Spidey does exist, but hey I decided to make this. This also ties in with my Anime Marvel fanfics, one of which I have already made the rest I'm working on.

Robbie sighed as he got on the bus and sat by himself in the back. He didn't bring Rex with him and his friends were sitting with each other, well except for Cat. She was sitting with her boyfriend of the month. Robbie lied his head on his hand while looking out the window. He was depressed over his life right now and no one noticed or seemed to care enough to ask him if he's alright. His parents left him to be with each other out of state and his grandparents refused to take him in, well his grandma did since she was still mad at him for his last visit to her house with Cat.

"My life is horrible..." he mumbled to himself before looking down at the camera he brought along with him. He was going to take pictures today once they reached the factory. Hopefully none of his usual bullies will break his camera this time unlike the last time he brought a camera to school. He had some precious photos still in it, but they're gone forever now. When Robbie tries to tell his friends, they never seemed to listen. Sometimes he wondered if they even considered him a friend.

Suddenly, the bus started to move and began heading to the local Oscorp factory...

_California Oscorp factory_

Robbie watched as the bus pulled into the parking lot of the factory and stopped at the entrance. After parking, everyone stood up and Robbie was bewildered to see people letting him get off first so he began walking only to be tripped and smash onto the pavement when he got close to the door of the bus. His friends saw this and quickly ran to his side. "Robbie man! Are you okay?" Andre asked him as he helped Robbie to his feet. Robbie just nodded while holding his arm in pain. He rubbed it and felt blood seep through his fingers making him cringe.

Finally he remembered his camera so he looked at it and saw it was still working fine. "Thank goodness," Robbie muttered before hearing a lot of laughter from the rest of the teenagers in the bus. He looked over and saw that his glasses had broken on his fall and had fallen off his face. How he hadn't noticed sooner, he would never know. "Damn it..." Robbie muttered to himself angrily before shaking his head and pulling out his old pair of glasses. They helped his vision, but not as best as they could have since his vision has changed since he last had to wear them.

He left his broken pair on the ground and walked into the factory leaving his friends behind looking at him in confusion since they never have seen him this mad before. They eventually followed him as their teacher stepped off and told them to go in. Robbie had already gone in and met the worker who would be showing them around.

"Thank you for showing us around Ms. Tsukasa," Robbie thanked her while waiting for his class. The woman who looked to be 27, at least 11 years older than him, and was an Asian American, smiled at him and said,"You're very welcome Mr. Shapiro how about I introduce you to the top scientist while waiting for your class." Robbie smiled at her happily before following her out of the main room and down the hallway with Ms. Tsukasa showing him the way.

Robbie looked around, through the windows and seeing each scientist work on something interesting like a robot or some type of formula. Finally they stopped at a room full of spiders. "He is in here. He is a cousin of the renowned Curt Connors, his name is Bruce Connors," she told him before walking back to the entrance. Robbie inhaled some air before walking in. He looked around and saw that Bruce Connors wasn't in the room at the moment.

"Guess I'll wait for him," Robbie mumbled while sitting down. He leaned over onto a panel trying to be careful of the buttons. While sitting there, he looked around and saw that all the spiders were sitting on their webs staring at him which was slowly creeping him out. Robbie looked away hoping to forget that thought only to be reminded when he was bit by a spider that had gotten out of its cage. "Ow!" he yelled as he stood up and then slipped, falling on the panel, hitting the button that releases the spiders.

Robbie stood up and then felt small objects fall on his arms, shoulders, neck, legs, etc. He looked down and almost screamed as he saw every spider in the room land on him. "P-Please do-don't b-bite me," he asked them calmly and it seemed to have worked until an alarm went off which apparently spooked all the spiders and Robbie had to deal with the effect, every spider biting him at once making him scream in pain and agony.

Suddenly many workers ran into the room and surrounded Robbie who stared at them and reached towards one, asking for help only for the worker to shock him with an electric stick, knocking him unconscious. The workers then picked him up and ran out of the room with him. "Finally, we got somebody to experiment on like the boss back at New York wanted," one of them said as they kept running to some room. The other workers smiled and nodded their heads as they reached their destination.

_A few hours later_

Robbie groaned as he rejoined the land of consciousness. As he became aware of his surroundings, he felt himself floating almost so he opened his eyes and all he saw was blurry objects so he took off his glasses and was amazed to see that his sight was perfect again. It hasn't been perfect for years! Sadly his joy was short lived as he saw that he was floating in a tube thanks to some sort of water while being examined by scientists from, what he could tell and guess, Oscorp.

_"What the hell! What's going on?!" _Robbie thought to himself as he looked around. He saw them talking to each other, than looking at him, and then writing some sort of data down in a journal. Robbie looked around and saw his camera on a table. Robbie looked worried and extended his hand in its direction. Apparently the scientists saw this as they walked over to the camera and then threw it in the trash before laughing. Robbie stared in shock before his anger flared and his teeth started to grind in anger. Suddenly, he shot his fist forward and smashed through the tube shocking everyone. Robbie was too pissed to noticed that what he did was pretty much superhuman.

The water started emptying out of the tube and Robbie tore off the oxygen mask that he had on to keep him alive. He then smashed the rest of the tube and walked out of it while glaring at the scientists before walking over to the trash can where his camera was. He picked it up and inspected it, sighing in relief when he saw that it was in perfect condition.

He then glared at the scientists who were looking at him in fear making them run away while screaming. Robbie sighed before spotting the notes they took on him. He picked them up and was shocked at what he saw. Apparently his DNA was now mixed with the spider DNA. His strength has increased and even though he didn't know by how much, he figured that he will find that out later. The most interesting thing he saw was something about some foreign substance in his body. He sighed and as he went to put down the notes, he found them stuck to his hand, confusing him.

He tried pulling them off with his other hand, but that only caused them to rip and get stuck to that hand as well. "What's going on!" he yelled as he shut his hand, but as he brought his middle two fingers in first, a strand of white substance shot out of his wrist, scaring the hell out of him. "Ah! What is that?!" he yelled as he tore part of it off with his right hand. Suddenly he heard running coming in his direction. He looked around for somewhere to hide before looking back at his hands and seeing the paper stuck and then at the wall.

He grabbed his camera, pocketed it, and then ran up the wall and found he was capable of sticking to it. Suddenly three guards ran in along with some scientists. "He was in here!" one of the scientists screamed. The guard just glared at him, causing him to shut up, before looking around. Robbie sighed before climbing further up the wall and then looking over and seeing an open window. He then looked back at his hand and remembered the web like substance that he inadvertantly shot out of his wrist. "Lets hope this works..." he mumbled quietly before propelling himself off the wall and shooting a web at the window and pulling himself over to it. Sadly, this caught the other people's attention.

"There he is!" one of the scientists yelled. The guards were shocked before shaking their heads and firing at him. Robbie suddenly felt a pain in his head for a split second that felt like it was telling him to move so Robbie did what became an instinct, he jumped out the window and shot a web to the roof of the Oscorp factory and climbing up it. After reaching the top, he sighed in relief and looked down on the city. He saw that it was now night so the class must have went home already. They were probably told some false story so they wouldn't wonder what happened to him or they just didn't notice he was missing. "Probably the last one...considering no one really notices that I'm gone and no one invites me places unless I'm sitting in front of them and even then I'm their last choice...What should I do now? I'm a freak now thanks to this place so what do I do?" Robbie asked himself as he curled up sadly before gulping and jumping off the building and shooting a strand of web to another building, web swinging through the city. Thankfully it was late at night so no one was able to see him.

After a few minutes of web swinging, he landed in front of his house. "I could get used to this," Robbie mumbled before walking into his house. He looked around and saw his computer. "I know I've heard of someone with a condition similiar to this," he mumbled as he sat down and began typing. After a few seconds, he pulled up a page on a person named Spider-Man who lives in New York. He was a vigilante who is always blamed for actions performed by other criminals by the Daily Bugle's chief editor, J. Jonah Jameson.

Robbie continued to read about him and what these people who made the web page about him knew about him. They had some videos of him fighting which surprised Robbie. He then heard Spider-Man talking to some other hero about something. Robbie was pretty sure that Spider-Man said something about "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility." Robbie sat back in his chair before looking down at his hands. He began walking around on his walls and ceiling to get used to this feeling.

Robbie then began shooting web everywhere in his house to get used to it as well. He actually was starting to be very thankful that he lived alone. After a few hours of this, he grabbed the web and burnt it with a lighter. "Maybe I should become a crime fighter like Spider-Man...after all like he said, With Great Power comes Great Responsibility," Robbie mumbled before going to sleep.

AN And I'm done with the first chapter! I hoped you liked it! Anyway, this will tie in with my Anime/Marvel crossover fics that I'm working on. Anyway I was wondering if any of you guys had a good idea on something tragic happening to Robbie so he can become more serious with the whole superhero business? Anyway I will update this soon hopefully. Goodbye! Review!


End file.
